Currently available agricultural work machines, such as for example, tractors, combine harvesters, or also construction machines, must increasingly comply with strict exhaust gas norms, or will have to comply with them in the future. The result of this is that the exhaust gas aftertreatment devices to be installed are increasingly complex and, furthermore, require a larger space in and on the vehicle. Therefore, for example, soot particle filters, alone or in combination with NOx-reducing catalysts, are installed as components of these exhaust gas aftertreatment devices. At least one of these components is often positioned laterally on the machine before the A-pillar of the cabin. Here, problems may arise with regard to the installation space, since the front fenders, the access steps to the cabin, or the holders of a front loader are likewise situated in this area. Also, the result may be a restriction of the field of vision of the operator of the work machine. In particular, problems with heat radiation in the direction of the operator of the machine are possible with so-called open drivers' cabins. Thus, it is desired to provide an optimized enclosure and location of a component of an exhaust gas aftertreatment device.